Hannah: Not A Princess But Still Awesome
by Hirosikata
Summary: Movie: Sleepover Pairings: RenHannahGreggSpongebob, Others Sequel to Trinity Hannah’s back. Really back. In fact, she’s going to school again with Julie. But, things are starting to get crazy when gossip arises. complete


Title: Hannah: Not A Princess But Still Awesome

Pairings: Ren/Hannah/Gregg/SpongeBob, Julie/Steve, Yancy/OC, Farrah/Peter

Series: Sleepover (the movie)  
Summary: Hannah's back. Really back. In fact, she's going to school again with Julie. But, things are starting to get crazy when gossip arises. Sequel to Trinity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepover or any related characters. Again, this is told from Hannah's POV.

I slammed my locker. This was not a good day. In fact it wasn't really a good week. There was just too much gossip floating around for my liking. This year was supposed to be great. I mean, I was back with my friends after two years of not seeing them everyday. But things weren't the same. We were grown up. We were Juniors and it was almost Winter Break. "You ok," Yancy asked me.

I would be the first to admit that out of all of my friends, it was Yancy who I missed the most. Truth to be told, she was one of the sweetest people I knew. I couldn't even bring myself to miss my best friend as much as I missed my sweet little Yancy who always did things to screw up somehow. And, of course, being the only one of us to get a date directly on the Scavenger Hunt night. Imagine my surprise when I came back to find her dating not Peter, but an extremely hunky basketball player with a six-pack strait from heaven. And I'm not talking about beer here. Plus, she seemed happy with him. She genuinely liked him. I was happy for her.

Of course Julie and Steve were still going out, even though he was a Sophomore in college. Would the golden couple ever break up? But, then, Ren told me that he thinks Steve's seeing a couple of girls besides Julie (Ren's currently going for his master's in some sort of computer tech field. I wasn't quite sure of the details, but it sounded more boring than I could ever think of when he was describing it to me. He seemed thrilled with it though, so who am I to judge?) But, wouldn't that figure? From what I hear, he was dating a couple of girls while dating Julie here in high school. If I ever saw him, I would slap him up. It seems odd that I don't see him, since he is dating my best friend, but I've never really cared to interact with him.

And as for Greg and I, I truly had no idea what was going on anymore. We had kept in touch after I moved. We visited each other when I came to town. We went out on dates. But there really wasn't anything there besides that gorgeous smile and our witty conversations. And that was a lot, so I wasn't completely willing to break it off. Right now, we weren't officially 'girlfriend/boyfriend' or anything, but we did go on dates. And it was nice.

Ren… Ren was still as much of a tease as ever. He would show interest, and then he would back off. Not that I really minded, I mean, he was still too old for me. I was totally willing to wait until I was in college (well, into college) before even attempting anything with him. Julie tried to set us up a couple of times, but each time we told her just to bug off. It was really none of her business, as much she would like to think it was. I mean, I didn't go around trying to help her and Steve, so she should respect my space with some things. I still wasn't very familiar with the field of dating and I didn't really want my friend's advice on certain things. It was embarrassing.

And as for Farrah? She was making out with Peter currently in McDonald's, probably. As it turns out, he goes to the same college and year as Steve. He says the same things about him as Ren does. Farrah and Peter was really the one that I never had saw coming. I mean, Yancy and Peter was to be expected, but Farrah was more of the wannabe model types who dated gorgeous men twice her age than cute, slightly chunky guys still in college.

"Hey, Hannah, get an invite to that party on Twenty-Seventh Street?"

If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was SpongeBob. And, quite frankly, thank God. I needed some stability in my life and he was it. "Yeah, I don't think I'll go."

"Oh," he leaned against my locker, which was now shut. "That's cool. I mean, you're probably used to parties after living in the big city and all."

So maybe SpongeBob had changed a little. He was taller. Smarter. Hot. When that happened, I really didn't know. But, his messy hair was always in crazy styles, he lost a lot of that I'm-high-on-life look, and we end up with a total hottie. That, and he's matured over the years. Luckily, he's still the same skateboarding goofball that he's always been. "You going?"

"If you're not going, why would I go?"

It was a genuine question. It was strange. It was the type of question I'd imagine him to ask his ex-girlfriend, Stacie, rather than me. But, that was all right, "If you're not going, would you want to go to the movies with me?"

I meant it as an as-friends things, but by the smile growing on his face, I could tell that that wasn't how he took it. "Sure. I'll pick you up at seven? Want to go get dinner?"

I hadn't seen him this excited in a long time and I had to laugh. Maybe going on a date with SpongeBob wouldn't be so bad. "Where would we eat?"

"Some place classy," he told me as he took my bag to carry it to my car for me, "I was thinking Taco Bell or Wendy's."

"Taco Bell, most definitely."

"Good," he nodded, "That's where I wanted to go and it's connected to the seven-eleven, so we can get slurpees, too."

"Cool. What movie are we going to go see?"

"300 is playing."

I stopped, looked at him, and then smiled, "Good. I love action movies."

"Me, too. Have you seen Lord of the Rings? The Matrix? The Chronicles of Riddick?"

"Seen them all."

"Awesome."

He opened my car door for me and put my bag in, "See you tonight, babe." A date with SpongeBob definitely wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
